


A empatia das trevas

by Jude_Melody



Series: Desafio de 31 de Outubro do Nyah! [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Eu sou as trevas que tecem minhas histórias de sombras e horror.Ellie é uma garota estranha. Sempre gostou de assustar os outros e de passear pelos cemitérios. Mas a estranheza às vezes atrai as companhias mais inusitadas.





	A empatia das trevas

**Author's Note:**

> Pokémon não me pertence. Esta história é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Oneshot inspirada no Desafio de 31 de Outubro do Nyah, que consiste em escrever uma história de exatamente 300 palavras utilizando as palavras obrigatórias de um dos quatro grupos elaborados pela Milla (organizadora do desafio). Eu elaborei quatro outros grupos, utilizando como base a lista montada pela Milla para o Desafio de Drabbles (que, por sua vez, serviu de base para o Desafio de 31 de Outubro). Os grupos e as oneshots correspondentes são:  
> Grupo extra A: Desquietar, plúmbeo, enleada – A melancolia das flores  
> Grupo extra B: Ilação, candeia, rebotalhos – A empatia das trevas  
> Grupo extra C: Sisudo, excruciar, mortalha – A sintonia das mentes  
> Grupo extra D: Idiossincrasia, pleitear, sucateiro – A sinfonia dos raios
> 
> Os humanos desta história são personagens criados por mim.
> 
> Dedico esta oneshot a três pessoas especiais: Camy, Eon e Ariane (cujo amor por Pokémon descobri recentemente).
> 
> Boa leitura!

Os meninos disseram que o coração de Ellie é feito de rebotalhos. Garota de língua afiada que diz exatamente o que pensa sem se importar com os sentimentos alheios. Ela apenas riu e puxou o capuz do casaco sobre a testa. Ergueu as mãos, balançando os dedos, e jurou diante de todos ser uma bruxa. Foi suspensa.

Agora ela corre pelo cemitério, as vestes roxas esvoaçando atrás de si como uma cauda. Sabe que não é a aluna mais querida, mas não se importa. Seu mundo é permeado por mistérios e histórias fantásticas. Recosta-se em uma das lápides e ajeita o chapéu pontudo. Inspira lentamente, como se desejasse incorporar a noite ao seu redor. Nada mais é tão gostoso quanto perambular sem destino, ouvindo as lamúrias dos Pokémon fantasmas.

Um grasnado chama sua atenção. Orbes vermelhos brilham no alto de uma das árvores. Um movimento rápido e _zás_! Ellie agacha bem a tempo de evitar o golpe do Murkrow. A ave marota começa a rir, batendo as asas. Ainda consegue ver a trança sob o chapéu de bruxa. Mas outro brilho desperta seu interesse: o colar de pérolas, presente da avó de Ellie. Faz menção de roubá-lo, mas o que é isso? A garota trouxe torradas com geleia. Ah! Ela conhece o Murkrow!

Juntos, eles degustam o humilde lanche. Um é a única companhia que o outro possui. De alguma forma, compreendem-se bem. Conforme a noite avança, Ellie acende uma candeia e põe-se a tecer contos sombrios que Murkrow ouve com olhos vidrados. Perto da meia-noite, ele pousa em seu braço, apenas para alçar voo quando ela o lança para frente com todas as suas forças. Os grasnados de despedida não perturbam os Pokémon fantasmas.

Ellie perde-se em uma ilação sem sentido. O Murkrow personifica as trevas de sua solidão.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta é para quem me chamou de “gótica no cemitério” uma vez. *risos*


End file.
